


Dead Hearts

by AllumetteRouge (RedRaidingHood)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaidingHood/pseuds/AllumetteRouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian’s fall had been dangerous and though Alfred had done everything in his might, he couldn’t guarantee the boy would make it. Watching over his grandson, exhaustion finally settles in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/gifts).



> [Alexicon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon) and I had a most interesting conversation about Alfred these days. I didn’t know I had so many feeling about this old man, but I obviously do :’D

Through it all, Alfred had been there. He had seen each of his boys grow up. He had straightened Bruce’s tie and had dropped Richard off at school. He had shown Jason how to prepare steak.

When he had come to them first, Alfred would have loved to show Damian the door. The child had been arrogant and brash, but it had taken just a few months before Alfred had seen him for what he had been; the small insecure ten-year-old that needed his father, needed love and a family. He had grown so much since then.

Each Robin was so beautiful, happy and kind, and each of the boys had managed to brighten their darkest nights in his very own way. Children of the son he never thought he would have and now one of them was hurt, lying on the bed with a sickly glow to his dark skin.

Softly, Alfred ran a hand through Damian's hair, unsure if it was for the child or his own comfort. The fall had been dangerous, had left his grandson with broken ribs and a punctured lung while the boy’s father had run after the Hood like a bull seeing red.

“You can’t be serious. You let him go after that? He should be behind bars. He’s spit in our faces every time we were giving him a chance.” Pacing the mats, Richard vented his anger. He had always been moving, always feeling better on his feet than sitting down.

“He’s my son.”

“So’s Damian.”

“He’s not going to die. He’s Robin.” Bruce’s voice was brittle. Though Alfred had done everything in his might, had exhausted himself beyond what he had thought possible in an attempt to save the boy’s life, there was no guarantee Damian would make it. His grandson's small heart had stopped.

“Wouldn’t be the first time you got one of us killed.”

There would be no rest until his grandson was stable. As every breath could be Damian's last, Alfred needed to stay by his side.

Titus sat up, slowly licking a stripe over the butler’s hand. Ever since they had brought his master in, the dog had kept them company; vigilant and alert, tirelessly keeping Alfred awake.

The old man was tired of this spiel, tired of the torture that was Bruce and Richard arguing. Those two should never be at odds. They loved each other too much, loyal and utterly confident in the other. And it hurt so much. They were family. If only they would be honest for once. Damian needed them right now. They were too busy hurting, but he needed his father and brother.

He had Alfred. For once, the butler let his spine bend. Surely, his grandson would make it. He was strong and healthy and had a family waiting for him. When he had first stepped inside the manor, Damian had been unable to show his love, but it had been there.

Titus whined softly by his side, but Alfred was too weak to stroke his head in return. Damian would live, they would make sure of that.

It was just so much, he needed to rest. The operation had been exhausting and their argument was taking its toll. Miss Cassandra had asked him to sent some books to Hong Kong and he needed to inquire about Tim. As they had last heard of the boy weeks ago, Alfred was starting to worry. Maybe Miss Cassandra would know; she was probably already waiting for his call. Sighing, Alfred read the mental list he kept, ticking off what he had already finished today. There was still so much on it. Still so much to do. So much unfinished.

Damian's heart beat quietly, steadily counting down. There was nothing Alfred could do now. Not with his grandson needing him by his side.

 _Just a few minutes,_ Alfred thought before giving in to exhaustion and closing his eyes for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to comment and/or criticize, or drop me a line on [tumblr](http://allumetterouge.tumblr.com) if you have time <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Your Butler's Bleeding, Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807449) by [Alexicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon)




End file.
